Everybody Plays the Fool
by Sage Londyn
Summary: Making a desperate attmept to get back the man she loves, Daphne Tayler 'The Thrill of the Hunt' a 17 yr old hunter finds herself face to face with a demon at a crossroads, who is more interested in her than making a deal. Crowley/OC Please R
1. Everybody Plays the Fool

**(A/N-6-11-12- **Hey everyone! I really want to thank you for reading and following my stories for the past 3 years! It's been a blast and I never would have guessed how many amazing people I would meet, or the friends that I've gained. You all truly make me happy with your reviews and kind words. I feel that I have grown quite a bit as a writer from being on this website, and I'm so thankful for it.

That being said, I'm sure you all have heard about sudden purging of stories that go against their rules and guidelines. It's no surprise that several chapters in various stories of mine have MA rated content. In order to hopefully save my account and my stories from this ruthless purge, I will be going back and deleting all graphic sexual scenes.

This really isn't something I want to do, and I've never been one to follow every rule or to conform but I feel I've gotten too many stories and followers on this account to let it be deleted.

If and hopefully when, Fanfiction takes certain measures to allow more adult rated content, I will gladly put the scenes back into past chapter and will write new scenes.

If like me, you want this purge stopped and want to allow MA content, please sign this petition: just take out the (dot) and replace with (.); www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

In the meantime, I will be posting all of my stories including my past graphic sexual scene chapters to my tumblr blog, which is still a work in progress but I will have up and running by the end of the week; www(dot)tumblr(dot)com/blog/sagelspnfanfic

Also, I am in the process of setting up a twitter account to keep in touch and update my readers, especially in a worst case scenario of my entire account getting deleted; twitter(dot)com/#!/SageLondyn I will also be posting on there if I find another website that allows MA content for me to move my stories to.

Thanks again guys! You've all been awesome!

XO

Sage)

**A/N (Disclaimer) ****6-11-12****- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account.**

**I.**

**Disclaimer - A Crowley/OC, rated M for a reason. Involves, graphic descriptions of violence and various sexual acts.**

_A/N- A Crowley/Daphne FanFic about the year and half they spent together. For those of you who aren't familiar with Daphne Tayler, check out The Thrill of the Hunt, and Summer Lovin'._

_This first chapter is a more graphic and detailed version of Daphne's flashback in Chapter 66 of The Thrill of the Hunt._

_A/N - As you will see i didn't provide a physical description of Crowley, because Mark Sheppard is the only Crowley that i can picture. You're welcome to picture him any way you like._

{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}

_[Okay, so your heart is broken._

_You sit around mopin' mopin' mopin' cryin' cryin'_

_You say you're even thinking about dying._

_Well, before you do anything rash, baby, dig this._

_Everybody plays the fool, sometimes…_

_There's no exception to the rule, listen baby._

_It may be factual, it may be cruel. I ain't lyin'_

_Everybody plays the fool.._

_(The Main Ingredient - Everybody plays the fool.)]_

{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}

After a slight struggle Daphne managed to get the door of her dark blue Mustang open. She slid out of the white leather seat with a shot gun in hand.

The gravel country road was illuminated by the full moon and the beams from her headlights.

Staggering from side to side she dropped to her knees in the middle of the crossroad. She buried the small metal box and weakly stood up to walk back to her car.

Leaning against the hood she tried to stand as straight as possible, but the effects of the drugs and alcohol had taken hold of her.

Switching the gun from one hand to the other, she took her eyes off of the road.

"Come here to kill me?" she heard a man say, with a deep Scottish accent.

She looked up.

"No, not as long as you give me what I want." She said, her words slurred.

He raised his eye brows at her.

"What's your name?" He asked her, amused at her intoxicated state.

"Daphne." she stated.

"Well, Daphne… What brings you here?" He looked her up and down."What would you be selling your soul for? Bigger boobs? To be popular? The list could go on and on.." He said, letting his voice trail off.

"I want Dean back, you give me ten years with him… You get my soul." She said, her words still slurred as tears started streaming down her face.

He quietly watched her. There was something different about her, but he couldn't tell what it was.

He walked closer.

"How did he die?" Questioned the crossroads demon.

"Die.. What? No! He left with his dad." She said, her words were barely audible through her sobs.

The closer he stepped to her, the more power seemed to radiate from her.

"What are you?" He questioned.

She looked at him confused.

"Do we have a deal or not?" She asked.

"Uh, uh." He said, shaking his head back and forth looking at her.

"I can kill things like you with my eyes closed." she muttered.

He let out a small laugh at her remark.

"Your not killing anything tonight, you're hardly able to stand." He said, observing her as she swayed back and forth.

"Come on, I can't live without him." She said, tears still running down her face and falling onto her already soiled shirt.

"Then pick up a damned phone and give him a call." He said, his accent sounding velvety smooth.

"I can't.." she said, continuing to cry.

She slid down the hood of her car as she started to black out and collapse on the ground.

He sighed and picked her up.

"Come on, now." He said, as he put her in the passenger seat of her car.

The cold leather against her skin jolted her back to consciousness; she looked over at the demon who was now starting her car.

"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to sit up, but her body seemed to be made of jelly and she slumped back down.

Before he had a chance to answer her she blacked back out.

_At his house_

Daphne slowly woke up and looked around the unfamiliar room.

She managed to sit up; she was in a king size bed with black and tan silk bedding.

"What the hell?" She muttered, realizing she had no idea where she was.

"Welcome back." Said the same demon from the night before, as he walked into the room,

"Oh my god!" She said, her eyes wide with terror.

He raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't… I mean no, I wouldn't have…" She stopped, as he sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"Please, I'm a gentleman." He responded, taking a sip from a small crystal glass.

"Ha!" She scoffed, "Your not a gentleman. You're a demon." She said, as she tucked her legs underneath her, looking at him defensively.

"Who are you?" She demanded to know.

"The names Crowley." He responded.

"Now that you've sobered up…" He started to say but she cut in.

"You ready to make that deal?" She asked, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head.

"You're a persistent little thing aren't you?" He said, smiling at her.

She glared at him.

"Tell ya what, you shower and I'll get you something to wear, we'll get some food in you.. Then we'll discuss the deal." He said as he stood.

"I don't want food, I want Dean." She said, her eyes slightly dim.

"You need food, now get up." He demanded.

"Don't tell me what the hell to do." She said, getting some of her fight back.

"Then make an educated decision for yourself and I wont have to." He said, still amused by her.

She glared at him.

He nodded his head towards the master bathroom door, "Shower, now. I'll get you some clothes." He said.

She opened her mouth in protest, but he spoke first.

"You smell like a frat party, and an ash tray." He said, smirking at his insult.

She leaned her head down and to the side taking a whiff of her shirt and crinkled her nose instantly.

"Exactly." He said and disappeared in front of her eyes.

She looked around the room, and started out the door.

Making her way through the house she looked at all the expensive décor, she had never seen anything so extravagant in her life.

She opened the front door and saw her car parked out front, keys in the ignition.

She started towards it, then stopped and looked back at the mansion.

After a moment of pausing, she turned and reluctantly went back into the house.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed looking at the bathroom, it was bigger than most of the hotel room's she had stayed in.

She looked at the oversized claw foot bathtub, and then walked through an archway into a room with a shower big enough for at least five people, she turned the water on and watched it spray from three sides, it looked like it was raining.

She looked around the room making sure she was alone, quickly removed her clothes and jumped in.

She let the water wash away some of her hang over, she tried to focus on other things, but all she could think about was Dean.

It had been a month a half since she and Dean had gone their separate ways, and she hadn't heard from him once.

After the shower she wrapped a fluffy towel around her and walked out into the bedroom.

There was a pretty dress laying on the bed, with her purse beside it, and a pair of black heels on the floor.

She looked around the room, quickly grabbed up the clothes and went back into the bathroom.

She stood in front of the full length mirror and looked at herself, the dress was a strapless champagne color, made of silk. Black lace accented the bottom, a small black bow perched at the top center of the dress.

She put on the heels, and applied some light make up, her hair had already dried in soft waves.

She took a deep breath, and stepped out of the bathroom where he was waiting, dressed in a suit with a thin silk long sleeved jacket laying over his arm.

"Much better." He said, smiling at her, as he handed her the jacket.

"Ready?" He asked, as she put on the coat.

"For what?" He grabbed her arm and instantly they were on a street outside a small restaurant. She looked around at the old buildings around them.

"Where are we?" She questioned.

"One of my favorite spots." He said, as he opened the door for her.

She walked through, her eyes taking everything in. He led her to a small side stairwell and up to the roof, where there were only a few tables.

She looked around and her sight stopped on an object in the distance, a tall metal structure with a lattice design.

"Is that.." Her voice trailed off.

He leaned his head down and said right into her ear, "The Eiffel Tower, Yes. Welcome to Paris, love." his breath was hot on her neck.

They took their seats at a table, and ordered their food.

She looked around, her eye's wide.

"Never been to France?" He asked her.

"Never been out of the country." She said. Remembering she was wearing a dress she quickly moved from her boyish stance and crossed her legs.

His eyes searched her face, as she looked from side to side.

The waiter brought their food though she didn't even notice.

He cleared his throat.

She took a couple bites of her food, and looked at him, her lips pursed together.

"What is it?" He asked, taking a drink from his glass.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, setting her fork down on the light orange fabric napkin, with white lace edges.

"I was hungry." He replied, dismissing her question.

Her eyes narrowed, not believing him.

"Can we just get on with that deal now?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"We have the whole day to discuss that." He answered.

"No, actually we don't." She said, her tone taking a more serious edge, as she leaned across the table slightly.

"You either make this deal now, or I'm going to another demon who will. Crossroads are everywhere, even in other countries." She said, in a matter of a factly tone.

"True, but one word from me, and none of them will agree." He said, satisfied at his control over the situation.

Fire burned in her eyes.

"What's your damn problem then? All your doing is wasting both of our time!" She shouted.

She looked around to see a few other couples starring at them.

She sighed, and shook her head.

"What is it about this boy?" he asked.

She reluctantly picked up her fork again.

"I'm in love with him." She said, her eyes growing moist.

"Obviously." He said.

She sneered.

"He's the most amazing person I've ever met… I can't live without him." She said, a few tears escaping her eyes, which she quickly blotted away with the napkin.

"How old are you?" He asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin and laying it on his now empty plate.

"Seventeen." After a pause she added, "Eighteen at the end of next month."

"Ha! Your just a baby!" He exclaimed.

"I'm no baby." She growled.

"Yes you are! Your willing to die at twenty-seven over what you call love proves it!" He said, his Scottish accent becoming deeper with every word.

"What I call love? It is love! We only spent two and a half weeks together, and it was the best time of my life! I am old enough to know what I want, and that's Dean." She said, furious at him.

"Okay, okay." He said with a laugh, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Okay, what? We have a deal?" she asked, hopeful that the demon was done toying with her.

"I didn't say that." He said, cocking his head to side.

She shook her head angrily.

"What did he do? Take your virginity or something?" He asked, amused at her reactions to his badgering.

"Thank you for breakfast, it was lovely." She said, mocking his accent as she stood up.

"I guess that was a yes!" He called after her.

She ignored him, and left the building.

Walking through the street's of Paris, she couldn't keep from marveling at the sights.

She looked up and saw a sign that read _Jardin de Luxembourg, _Her eyes scanned the beautiful garden.

The entire place was in bloom with gorgeous flowers, all different colors.

She turned into the park, and saw several stone statues, and a beautiful fountain.

She walked around for about thirty minutes, when she came to a pond.

Feeling around in her pocket, she found a quarter.

Closing her eyes and making a wish, she tossed the quarter in.

"And I thought it was common knowledge to wish on a coin tossed into a fountain, not a pond." Said a familiar voice from behind her.

She turned and started to walk away, and he quickly caught up with her.

"Unless you're here to help me, leave me the hell alone." She snarled.

"I am here to help." He said, smiling at her.

"Right." replied Daphne, not believing a word of it.

"He doesn't love you." He said, his tone serious.

Daphne shook her head and started walking away from him again.

"I'm helping you with the truth, If he loved you, he would have called by now. He used you for sex, and then left you, no part of that spells love. You seem like a smart girl, I'm surprised you haven't caught onto that by now." He said, watching her face closely for a reaction.

She stopped abruptly, and spun around to face him.

"Your wrong he's not like that, he loves me just as much as I love him." She said, tears starting to burn at her eyes.

Crowley tucked his hands in his pockets and looked around.

"What if he doesn't?" He asked.

"Impossible." She said, holding her arms around herself.

"Is it?" He questioned, a half smile on his face.

"Yes." She answered, sure of her answer.

"Take hold of my arm." He said.

"What?" She questioned.

"Well, if your so sure of him, then lets see." He said.

She linked her arm through his, and before she could blink they were in a small bar, that reeked of smoke, and stale beer.

Her eyes fluttered around, until she saw Dean.

Her breathing stopped.

Noticing her change in reaction, Crowley followed her gaze to a table.

There sat a young man, with his arm around the shoulders of a pretty blonde.

Daphne turned and ran towards the door, she was so mad she was seeing red.

She could hear her heart pounding in her head.

She stopped halfway across the gravel parking lot, hearing footsteps behind her.

"I can't believe I thought he loved me." She said, with a lump in her throat, she could feel heat rise to her cheeks.

Crowley didn't say anything.

"Please, just get me out of here, Crowley." She said.

She closed her eyes, and felt an arm slid around her waist.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes looking around the familiar living room.

Crowley crossed the room, and picked up a crystal bottle, pouring something into a cup. He walked up to her.

"Here love, drink this." He said, handing her a crystal glass half full of a light amber colored drink.

"I don't want it." She said through gritted teeth.

Anger still rising in her, she had wasted all that time thinking that he loved her back. She was furious with herself that she almost made a deal for him.

"Drink." He said, his tone commanding.

She snatched the glass away from him, and threw it across the room, it shattered upon impact with the wall.

"I paid good money for a full set of those." He said, his eyes narrowed at her.

"I don't care." She said, grabbing a lamp off the table and throwing it at a display case, the glass exploded with the force of the lamp.

Daphne turned to walk away, but Crowley grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pinning both arms behind her back.

Before she had time to react his lips smashed against her mouth, from the forcefulness of the kiss she felt her bottom lip split open against her teeth.

A salty, coppery taste filled both their mouths as blood started to emerge from the new wound.

She freed her wrists and pushed him back.

He took a step back and looked at her, his mouth hung slightly open as his chest rose and fell quickly.

With all her might she slapped him across the face, immediately making a bright red hand print on his cheek. Her hand stung as she pulled it back.

With a savage look in his eyes, his hand collided with the side of her face.

A small gasp escaped her lips, as he pulled her against his body, his hands now tangled up in her hair.

She reached her hand up to hit him again, but he roughly pulled her head backwards by her hair.

She let out a small whine, before his tongue smashed against hers. Her nails dug into the back of his neck and head as she pulled him even closer to her.

Their clothed bodies rubbed against each other as his every touch set her senses on fire.

She leaned her head back with a satisfied smile on her face as he kissed her chest.

Just as she had removed his shirt the rest of the way, she remembered he was a demon.

She struggled away from his grip, but only managed to stand for a second before he dug his fingers into her waist and pulled her back down, this time with her back to him.

Her temperature rose as every kiss was more rushed, more carnal than the last.

_What's wrong with you? He is a demon! _her mind screamed at her.

With a thud he slammed her against the wall, holding her there with his own body.

"Crowley." His name departed from her lips with an animalistic moan, as her shredded dress rested on her hips, and her bra fell to the floor.

Caught in the throws of passion, she submitted to her desire and stopped resisting his touch.

…

Still breathing heavy he pushed his forehead against hers, His hand once again getting a tight grip on her throat he kissed her hard one last time.

{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}

A/N - How's that for a first chapter? ^_^

I'm absolutely dying to know what you all are thinking?

Thank you for reading, and I'd really love to hear from you.

Don't forget if you don't know who Daphne Tayler is, check out "The Thrill of the Hun" and "Summer Lovin"


	2. Can't Find the Reason

**II.**

_Disclaimer - A Crowley/OC, rated M for a reason. Involves, graphic descriptions of violence and various sexual acts._

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

Daphne sat up, and watched as he pulled his pants back on.

Her eyes quickly looked back and forth between his ripped shirt and her destroyed dress, deciding the shirt was a better option she quickly pulled it on.

Still sitting on the floor she wrapped her arms around herself, and held the shirt shut, her dark blue eyes wide.

"Oh my god." She breathed, shaking her head back and forth.

"Not quite." He said, looking at her.

"That did not just happen." She said, still shaking her head.

"Those bruises, and these scratches say otherwise." he said, with a smug smile.

She rested her head on her knees, and closed her eyes wishing she'd wake up and realize it was a nightmare.

Not raising her head, she listened to footsteps leave the room, and to the shower start in the other room.

After a little while he came back into the room, pausing to take a drink, he looked at her, still sitting in the same position.

"Work summons, See you in the morning." He said, sitting the glass back down on the glass table with a small clank.

"There is no way in hell I'm staying here any longer, this was a mistake." She said, her eyes narrowing in anger, as she rose to her feet making sure to keep her body covered by the shirt.

He walked up and stopped in front of her.

"I think we both know that was anything but a mistake." He looked at her.

She tried to avoid his gaze, and looked down at his shiny, black leather shoes.

"Daphne, I don't know what it is, but there is something about you, something that I like. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want." He said.

She shook her head no.

"With unlimited resources, I can take you anywhere you want to go, give you anything you could ever want. The choice is yours. I won't force you to stay."

He paused, waiting for an answer, but her eyes never left the floor.

He kissed her on the forehead, and was gone.

Still holding the shirt around her she ran out to her car, and breathed a sigh of relief seeing the keys were still in the ignition.

Pulling a bag of clothes from the trunk she went back inside, and showered

Standing in the bathroom brushing her hair, her phone started to ring.

"Oh boy." She said, as she saw her uncle's number on the screen.

"Hello?" She said.

"Daphne June Tayler, Where in the hell are you?" He yelled.

Pulling the speaker away from her ear.

"Uncle Warren.. I'm on my way home." She said, zipping up her bag.

"And when you get here, you are grounded!" He yelled.

"uhh. Grounded? I'm almost eighteen." She said, her eyes growing dark.

"I don't care how old you are, you took off and I've been searching for your ass for days." He said.

"No." She said, shaking her head.

She thought back to Crowley giving her a choice of staying there or going. "I can take you anywhere you want to go, give you anything you could ever want. The choice is yours. I won't force you to stay."

No one had given her a choice like that before, her whole life she had been given orders. Even the weeks she had spent with Dean, he tried to keep tabs on her. Everyone was always making decisions for her and she was sick of it.

"No? What the hell are you talking about?" His voice boomed through the speaker.

"I'm not coming home. Don't try and find me." She said, as she hung up her phone and shut it off.

She looked up at herself in the mirror as a small smile had appeared on her face.

She walked down the hallway, running her hand over the top of an old smooth bookcase, full of first edition books.

She continued to look through the entire house, until she went out to her car.

Grabbing her bags she went back inside and dropped them on the floor beside the bed as she sat down.

She rubbed her hands over her knees as she nervously tapped her feet on the hardwood floor.

"Honey, I'm home." Said Crowley as he leaned against the doorway to the bedroom.

She jumped up and faced him.

"I.." she stopped and looked down at her feet and then back up to his face.

"I thought you were leaving." He said, looking at her his eyes wrinkled at the edges from the smile toying at the corners of his lips.

"I have no where else to go. I am not going back to my uncles… So, if the offer is still on the table. I accept." She said.

"But, I am free to come and go as I please. My whole life all anyone has tried to do is control me, and I'm not standing for it anymore." She said, fire burning behind her eyes.

He nodded, feeling more power radiate from her.

She breathed a small sigh of relief, and she felt how heavy her eyelids were, she looked back at the bed and then at him.

"I'm really tired." she told him.

"You can sleep there." He said nodding towards the bed she had first woken up in.

"I've got a few errands to run." He said.

"Ok." She said, mustering a half smile.

Turning to walk towards the bed, she looked back and he was gone.

Leaving the lights on in the room, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to sunlight pouring into the window above the bed.

Rubbing her eyes she walked into the hallway, and paused outside of the study as she saw Crowley talking to two other demons.

"Daphne will be staying here for as long as she wants. She can come and go when she pleases. Her car is to stay out front." He said, his tone commanding.

She watched the other two nod.

"If she comes at you, you let her kill you. If you so much as lay even a finger on her, you'll deal with me." He ordered.

She stepped back out of the door way, her eyes wide.

He wasn't like any demon she had met before, he almost seemed like he had something human inside him, but that's impossible she thought. But then again he seemed to have a certain gentleness when he was with her.

She couldn't help but smile a little at what he had told the demons.

Quietly, she walked into the living room and sat down on an oversized leather sofa.

Her thoughts we're jarred by Crowley sitting next to her.

She looked over at him, and he smiled at her before taking a drink from his glass.

Sighing she laid her head back against the couch.

"What?" He asked her.

It was obvious something had been bothering her.

"Why wouldn't you make a deal with me?" She asked.

Getting slightly angry he responded. "You're still on about that?"

Her eyes widened at how quickly his mood changed.

"No, I.. I don't want the deal now… I just want to know why you didn't, any other demon would have jumped at the chance to claim a hunter's soul." She spoke honestly.

He was quiet, but nodded.

"I need to go to my house, and get some clothes and things." She said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"Umm, no. I'm going to sneak in when my uncle is out that way I avoid a confrontation. If he knew I was with a demon… oh my god, he would freak out." She said, a small smile spread across her lips at the thought of her uncles face.

**-{()}-**

_~A few days later at her Uncle's house~_

Daphne pulled into the drive way, relieved that her Uncle Warren's car was gone.

She quickly unlocked the door, and ran up the stairs to her room with dark purple walls covered in classic rock band posters.

Grabbing a few bags from her closet, she started filling them with clothes. After she had gathered everything she needed, she descended the stairs.

Just as her feet left the bottom step the front door opened.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath.

"Daphne." Her uncle said, looking her up and down.

"I was just on my way out." She said, even though she stood still.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked her.

"Out on my own, I just came by for a few of my things." She lied.

He sighed a heavy breath, and tossed his car keys on the coffee table.

"Well, Your almost eighteen, there's really nothing I can do." He stepped to the side, leaving her exit open.

She nodded, and started towards the door.

"Just be careful Daffodill. I know you think you can take care of yourself, but being a young hunter out on your own… You might as well paint a neon bulls eye on your back." He said to his niece.

"I can take care of myself." She said confidently, as she walked through the doorway and onto the porch.

"You call me if you need anything." He called after her.

She nodded, but didn't turn around.

**-{()}-**

_~A month later~_

Daphne sat on the kitchen counter beside the sink watching Crowley as he arranged their food onto expensive china plates. He had just came back from a little restaurant in Greece, but they had decided to stay in and dine that night.

"That smells amazing." She noted.

He smiled as he walked over to her, leaning against the counter between her legs, he placed his hands on her hips.

She leaned down and kissed him, she tasted scotch on his tongue.

The past month had been surprisingly good, she felt like her and Crowley went well together, and best of all he had given her more freedom than anyone else had in her entire life.

His hands slid under the sides of her shirt, as she wrapped her legs around him, not breaking their kiss.

Her body temperature started to rise from his touch, and he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter.

"What the hell is going on here?" Roared a voice from behind Crowley.

Daphne looked over Crowley's shoulder to see her Uncle standing in the kitchen, holding a blood stained knife that she assumed was from his fighting his way onto the property.

"Uncle Warren!" She exclaimed, jumping off of the counter, and starring at him wide eyed, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I didn't believe the rumors, I had to see for myself.. I thought no way in hell had my niece willingly shacked up with a demon!" He yelled.

Daphne looked around the kitchen, she didn't say anything because she had no defense to what she was doing. She knew it was wrong, but it felt good and she didn't care.

"Have you lost your mind? You are playing house with the very thing I raised you to kill!" He lectured.

"It's not like that." She said, shaking her head. Knowing that no matter what she said he was never going to see her side of the story.

"Then please, explain it to me!" He yelled.

She looked over at Crowley, and then back to her uncle.

"It's pointless, your not going to listen to me." She said, somberly.

"We're leaving now, before this monster brain washes you even more!" He yelled.

"Let's be fair, mate. She has complete freedom to leave if she wants, I didn't, as you say, brain wash her." Crowley stated.

Angrily, her uncle started towards the demon, knife drawn.

In one quick movement, Crowley moved his hand to the side, and her uncle flew across the room like a rag doll. His body slamming into the far wall, and then to the floor along with a few paintings that were hanging.

Daphne looked over at Crowley, his face was contorted with rage.

She grabbed his arm as she said, "Stop it." Her voice was firm.

Ignoring her, Crowley started to walk towards Warren.

She quickly stood in front of him.

"I said stop." She said, her blue eyes serious.

After a pause he finally shifted his eyes from Warren who was groaning as he rose to his feet, to her face.

"Then get him out of my house!" He yelled.

She had never seen him that mad before, she quickly grabbed her uncles arm and pulled him out the door with her.

"I'm going to make sure every hunter in the area has they're eyes out for you!" Warren shouted angrily as Daphne hurried him out of the house.

"Their funeral!" Crowley yelled at the door at him.

Walking towards the gate, she said, "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer her.

"Uncle Warren?" She said, regretting how child like her voice had sounded.

"How long?" He asked her as they reached the gate.

She looked over at the slain bodies of the guards and back at his worn face.

"I've been living here for a little over a month." She said.

He shook his head in disbelief.

Feeling another lecture was on it's way, she defensively crossed her arms over her chest.

He looked at some scattered bruises on her arms, and then back at her face.

"Your letting him beat you?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"No, What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"I'm talking about these, Daphne!" He replied, grabbing her arm and looking at the bruises.

She again felt her cheeks redden, knowing how she had gotten those bruises, some were old and fading, the darkest ones were from the just the night before.

"Those.. Umm.. Aren't from me getting beaten, he's not abusing me." She said, not sure how to explain where they came from.

She shifted her weight and her uncle looked down at her legs, his eyes stopped just below the hemline on her short shorts, a fresh bite mark showing on her inner thigh.

He closed his eyes, and then slowly opened them, again shaking his head.

"Your sleeping with him, aren't you?" He confronted her.

She bit the inside of her cheek, and shifted her eyes away so that she wouldn't make eye contact.

"Do you have any idea how far gone you are? Jesus Christ! You were raised to hate and kill demons, not to sleep with the enemy." He said, his every word harshly laced with anger and resentment.

"I don't have to defend myself here, this is my life." She said, looking back at him.

"There is nothing you could say to defend this, I cannot wrap my head around this! I keep hoping I'm going to wake up and this was all a nightmare." He said.

"You've always seen this world in black and white, Uncle Warren. But Crowley, he's the grey area. I feel safe with him." She admitted.

"There is no gray area, Daphne. There is good and evil, demons are at the pure evil side of the scale." He said.

Daphne looked back at the mansion she was calling home.

"Please, Just come with me?" He pleaded with her.

She turned her head and faced him, her eyes misty as she spoke, "No, I'm so sorry that I hurt you, and that you came here to see this, but I like it here, and I'm not going anywhere." She told him.

Her uncle, abruptly turned and started towards his car.

"I meant what I said, Daphne. I'm putting word out to get Crowley's head on a platter, You'd be smart to get out while you can." He said, making one final attempt to convince his niece.

Leaning against the cold metal of the security gate she watched as he drove away.

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

**A/N** - _I want to thank you all so much for reading! I also want to apologize for it taking such a long time for the update, I am really going to work harder to update not just this story, but all of my FanFic's on a more regular basis._

_A **HUGE** thanks to anyone who wants to make me smile by leaving a review ^_^_

_I know this chapter didn't have a lot of action, but rest assured this story is going to be chocked full of steamy scenes! ^_^_

_I really hope you are all enjoying the this so far, because I am really loving writing it!_

**-{()}-**

**Check out my other Daphne FanFics _'Summer Lovin'_ and _'The Thrill of the Hunt'_**


	3. So Much Depends on the Weather

**III.**

Disclaimer - A Crowley/OC, rated M for a reason. Involves, graphic descriptions of violence and various sexual acts.

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

She watched the taillights of her uncle's Charger fade in the darkness of the night as she slid down the cold metal of the fence.

She landed with a thud on the asphalt.

Turning her head she looked back towards the house, she was a little afraid to go back inside.

With as mad as Crowley had gotten, she wasn't even sure if he wanted her to come back.

Daphne watched a few cars go by, and after what she guessed was almost a half hour since she had came outside, she heard footsteps coming in her direction.

Pulling her knees to her chest and holding onto her legs, she rested her chin atop her knees.

"You going to sit out here all night?" Crowley questioned, leaning against the gate.

"As mad as you were, I didn't think you wanted to see me for a while." She answered him earnestly.

There was silence as they both watched another car drive down the street.

"You think he'll come around?" Crowley asked, referring to her uncle.

"Ha, The way he see's it, my being with you.. I might as well be the one with black eyes." She told him, her gaze not leaving the street.

"Does that bother you?" He asked.

After a minute she answered, "I don't know… I feel bad for hurting him, but I don't need his or anyone else's blessing to live how I want to."

He walked around and stood in front of her, extending his hand.

She ignored his gesture for a second, before giving in and finally letting him help her to her feet.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're mad." He pointed out, as they walked towards the front door.

"A little, yeah. You were going to kill him." She said.

Shutting the door behind them, as they entered the house he said, "Daphne, he broke into my house and tried to kill me."

She shook her head angrily, as she pulled a pair of pajama pants and a tank top from her bag and went into the bathroom.

He stopped just outside of the door that she had left open.

She stood around the corner, just out of eyesight and quickly changed into her clothes for the night.

Pushing past him, she dropped her dirty clothes next to her bags and climbed under the blankets on the bed.

Crowley watched her as she sighed one last time before turning off the lamp on the bedside table.

She closed her eyes though she knew it was pointless, she couldn't sleep with him staring at her.

Sighing loudly, she turned onto her side and kept her eyes pinned shut.

A few moments later the bed moved under his weight, as he laid beside her.

"Daphne." He said into the darkness.

Feeling his breath on the back of her neck, she scooted closer to the edge of the bed..

"Your throwing a temper-tantrum… like a child." He stated.

Irritated she flipped over onto her back and looked at the shadowed ceiling.

"No, I'm not. But you almost killed someone I love… I can't just be okay with that." She said, her voice showing how upset she was.

The bed creaked a little as he scooted closer to her.

Turning her head she faced him in the darkness, she was met by his breath on her face as he leaned in and kissed her.

Even though she was mad at him, she couldn't stop herself from moaning softly as his tongue brushed against her bottom lip before meeting hers. He leaned closer to her, and she pressed her body against the blanket barrier between them.

Breaking the kiss, and catching her breath she said, "He was serious, he's going to send hunters after you.. Well, I guess after us." Her mind wandered for a minute, wondering if another hunter would try and kill her if she got between them and Crowley. Then she thought about if she would be able to kill a fellow hunter.

"I think we should go away for a while." He said, breaking the silence, and disrupting her thoughts.

**-{()}-**

Standing out in the early morning sun, Daphne watched as Crowley locked up the house and brought their last few bags of luggage to her car.

Unlocking her car, she leaned inside and laid the seats forward so they could put their things in the backseat.

"Won't they fit in the trunk?" He asked, they had packed pretty light.

"Uhh.. Maybe one or two." she said, unlocking and raising the trunk.

Crowley looked inside to see a full artillery of all different sorts of weapons, along with plenty of salt.

He looked over at her, and she flashed him a smile as she pulled the trap floor over the weapons and managed to fit three of their bags in.

Loading everything else in the backseat, they got into the car.

Crowley was driving, and Daphne sat in the passenger seat looking out the window.

They drove for a while in silence, before she reached over and turned the radio on.

Classic rock music shook the car as she turned the volume high for one of her favorite songs.

Almost instantly he shut the radio off.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him.

"That's not music." He stated.

"Yes, It is." She argued.

Starting to reach her hand towards the dial again.

He reached over and held her hand still.

"It's noise.. And grunting." He argued back.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled her hand from his grip and turned the music back on.

He glanced over at her and then turned the music volume so low she could barely hear it.

She reached over and set it so it would only play on the right side of the car, and turned the volume up a little.

Silently they had came to a compromise.

A few hours later they had just stopped to fill the tank with gas and to stretch their legs.

Daphne smiled out the window, it was such a beautiful day.

A few minutes later, her smile fell as a familiar song played through the speakers.

"_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got. Doesn't make a difference if we make it or not… we've got each other and that's a lot for love."_

As the song hit the chorus, she wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks.

She remembered being in the passenger seat of the Impala, Bon Jovi blaring through the speakers, and Dean beside her.

She constantly tried not to think of him, but inevitably every once in a while something happened to remind her of him, and it sent her spiraling back into the broken hearted depression.

Crowley looked over at her for a moment, before he shut the radio back off.

This time she didn't protest.

"Let me guess… Dean." Crowley said, slightly irritated.

She nodded, turning her head to face in the complete opposite direction.

"Daphne, It's been over two months… and you knew him for two weeks. It's over and done with." He said, his tone emotionless.

She didn't respond, just closed her eyes to the sunset and laid her head against the window.

"Daphne." Crowley said, as he shook her arm trying to wake her.

Groggily she lifted her head to see they were in a line for valet parking at an expensive hotel.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up straight in the seat and looked out her window.

Sitting on the edge of the king size bed, Daphne kicked her shoes off. Crowley stood next to the large windows looking at the neon city nightscape, crystal glass in hand.

Not even changing clothes she slid under the blanket, turned on her side and faced away from his direction.

Within minutes she had drifted back off to sleep.

A few hours later she woke up, the room was empty. Daphne stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror, sad eyes stared back at her. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she walked back into the elegant hotel room.

Crowley was sitting quietly in a chair, he watched her in the moonlight as she walked back over to the bed and laid down.

"Busy night?" She asked, leaning up on an elbow to face him.

He nodded, and sat his drinking glass on the table without it making a sound.

"Feeling better?" he questioned.

Not answering she sat up, and leaned against the head board of the bed. She looked down at her hands folded together in her lap.

"Am I ever going to get over him?" she asked, even though she was looking at Crowley, she was more or less thinking out loud.

He sighed loudly at her question, he'd heard enough about Dean from her.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, knowing the silence of his answer couldn't mean anything good.

When she did open her eyes he was standing beside the bed. She looked at him, dressed in a business suit as always.

Demon or not, he was handsome and she was extremely attracted to him.

She took in a shallow breath, as she looked in the other direction to the windows, it was still night and the city's lights made the room glow.

Looking back at him, her eyes unintentionally looked from his eyes to his lips, that were curved slightly up at the corners, knowing what she was thinking about. Looking down farther she took in his broad shoulders, you couldn't see it very well through his clothes of choice, but he was really quite muscular.

Crowley looked at her, her blue eyes glistened as they met his. He was always stealing glances at her, appreciating her beauty. He loved the finer things in life, and she was one of the finest things he'd seen. He had been around for centuries, in all that time he had never seen another woman as beautiful as her. And for the moment, she was his.

Her sight then moved down his stomach, her breath becoming shallow as she stopped her gaze below the waistline on his pants, before her eyes moved back up and met his.

He looked into her eyes, a sultry look emitted from them, as her chest rose and fell with every exhale.

He was now on the bed with her, and with a quick, rough, movement he held onto her hips hard and pulled her from her sitting position, until she was laying flat, her head below the pillows.

She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, closing her eyes as their lips met.

Every thought seemed to leave her mind, as his body pressed down against hers. One of his hands went under her head, grabbing a handful of hair, and pulling her head back exposing her neck.

A soft noise, made it's way from between her lips as she felt his breath, then his mouth on her neck. Biting her lip, as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin.

Her shirt was on the floor beside the bed, with his suit jacket, her bra now landed on the top of the clothing pile, his undershirt hung open, their bare upper bodies now touching, as she pulled him down against her.

Even though that made it slightly hard to breath, she needed to feel the warmth of their skin together. His thumbs dug into her sides, as he pushed her hard into the mattress, trailing his mouth across her chest and then down her stomach.

Suddenly he stopped.

She raised her head, and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, breathing heavily.

He moved back up until his face was just above her, she knew by the look in his eyes, that work was ringing. She wasn't entirely sure how the crossroads worked. She imagined a bell went off in his head when someone was calling him.

She sighed, and laid her head back against the bed, knowing it would be pointless to ask him to stay. Every month he had to collect a certain number of souls, so he always left when called.

He pressed another hard kiss against her lips, showing he didn't want to leave, before he got off the bed, and started to button his shirt back up.

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

**A/N - ^_^**_ Thank you all for reading! *Long-distance hugs* to anyone who is kind enough to leave me a review._

_What are you all thinking so far?_

_I still hope everyone is enjoying this FanFic, I am over half-way done with Chapter 4, so the next update won't be to far off._


	4. Black Silk and Demons

**A/N (Disclaimer) ****6-11-12****- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the beginning of chapter 1.**

**IV.**

Disclaimer - A Crowley/OC, rated M for a reason. Involves, graphic descriptions of violence and various sexual acts.

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

_-The next day-_

Sitting on the side of the bed, Daphne was wearing a thigh high, black, silk robe she had found in her bags. She assumed Crowley had packed it for her, along with some other dressier clothes, and she swore some of her jeans and t-shirts were missing.

She was waiting on Crowley to finish with his shower so she could take one herself.

Crossing the room, she picked up a glass he had been drinking out of, her nose wrinkled as she brought it close to her face.

She always liked the way the after taste of the scotch tasted in his mouth when she kissed him, but on it's own it smelt so strongly she couldn't bring herself to take a drink.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She hadn't even heard him come out of the bathroom,

The surprise made her stomach jump a little, as he pulled her tight against him, and held her there.

She turned her head, and he kissed her. His lips instantly setting her senses on fire. She knew he wanted to pick up where they had left off the night before, and so did she.

Struggling against his tight hold on her, she tried to turn around. But his hold on her constrained her movement, and she couldn't. He pushed her in the direction of the bed, finally he loosened his grip enough she slid from his arms.

She turned and faced him, he was only wearing boxers, his hair still slightly damp from his shower.

He looked at her, his lips still wet from their kiss. She smiled up at him as she slowly untied the belt on the silk robe, and let it slide off her body onto the floor.

He took a sharp breath, she wasn't wearing anything under it. His eyes took the sight in for a moment, before his lips smashed against hers. Holding onto the back of his head, she pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss.

…

He cupped the side of her flushed face with his hand, and looked at her, the look in his eyes slightly different than normal. Turning her head she lightly, and playfully bit down on the side of his hand, his lips swept across the side of her neck as he kissed, and trailed his mouth up to meet hers.

**-{()}-**

_-Later that night-_

Daphne stood in the bathroom, she had just finished blow drying her hair, Crowley had left for the crossroads again.

Hearing something move in the hotel room, she slowly walked towards the closed bathroom door, thinking it was Crowley she opened the door. Only to see five people standing in the room, they all faced her, eyes as black as coal.

She slammed the door shut, and locked it. She looked franticly around the bathroom, her mind raced as she dumped the contents of her make up bag out in the sink. Picking up a small rosary she kept with her from the mess, she darted across the room to the shower.

Just as she removed the shower head and hose from it's holder, the bathroom door burst open. Reaching forward she turned the water on full blast, and aimed it at the demons.

Holding the hose steady with one hand, she held the rosary in front of the water stream and chanted the Latin incantation to turn the water into holy water.

Within seconds the demons screamed as their flesh smoked and burned. Once they had all been brought to their knees from the pain, she tried to dart past them out of the bathroom.

The demon who was wearing a hotel maid, grabbed her ankle bringing her crashing to the ground, she looked at her, using all her might she kicked her square in the face.

With a shriek of pain, her ankle was released, picking up a bag of her clothes, she poured them out onto the bed, picked up a knife from the bottom of the bag. Removing it from it's holster, she quickly killed all five of them.

Once she had slit the last one's throat. She let the knife fall to the floor beside her feet.

Locking the hotel door, she leaned against it as her blood raced through her veins. Catching her breath, she looked at their bodies laying in a massive pool of blood, and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Stepping over the bodies, and missing the blood she took a seat in one of the plush chairs, she picked up the glass from earlier without hesitation drank it all, which she immediately regretted as her throat burned from the scotch.

Repacking their bags, and taking a seat beside their luggage on the bed, she looked back at the bodies. She hated killing demons worse than any other monster, solely based on the fact that she had to kill the host also. But when it came down to kill or be killed, she always did what she had to do.

"Are you alright?" Crowley's voice rang through the room as he looked at the gruesome scene.

She nodded, looking up at him. She was wearing the same black silk robe from earlier, her pale legs we're painted with dried blood droplets, and her face also speckled with a fine mist of blood.

He reached forward and pulled her to her feet, still looking her up and down.

"I'm fine." She stated, looking at him confused by the look on his face, she thought to herself it resembled genuine concern.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"Demons..." She said, her voice trailing off.

He nodded.

"Why were they trying to kill me?" She asked him, wondering if he had known anything about the surprise attack.

"Seems word of our relationship hasn't just reached hunters." He said.

"Great, so not only do we have hunters on our asses, we're now being tracked by demons to?" She said.

He nodded again, watching her reaction.

Taking another look at the scene on the floor, and then back at her, he smiled.

She raised her eyebrows, confused at his expression.

"And you look so harmless..." He said, still smiling at her.

"I'm anything but harmless, Crowley. I've been hunting since I was a child." She told him.

"I'm betting rather successfully." He added in, taking a step towards her, his eyes on her lips as his hands found their way around her waist.

He knew she was a hunter, but he didn't realize how powerful she was. Taking out five demons, and not having a scratch on her. Anyone who had been in the game a lot longer than her would have had some trouble with that. He found that incredibly hot.

His lips pressed against her lips that were slightly parted, his tongue sought refuge in her warm mouth.

After she washed the blood off, and changed clothes. They carried their bags out to her car, and found another hotel a few towns over.

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

**A/N - **_Thank you for reading! Please, leave me a review and let me know what your thinking. I don't want to the be one of those authors who won't update until they get a certain number of reviews, but I'm kind of starting to feel like no one is liking this. I love writing this story so much, but if there isn't a demand for it, my time should be spent working on my other stories that I know people are reading. _

_So, please. If you like what your reading, let me know. If i see there are people out there enjoying this, I will continue it._

_Thanks guys!_

_XO_


	5. The Death of Innocence

**V.**

_Disclaimer - A Crowley/OC, rated M for a reason. Involves, graphic descriptions of violence and various sexual acts._

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

They had been back at Crowley's house for almost two weeks. Daphne hadn't talked to her uncle since the night he broke in, and threatened to send other hunters after Crowley.

Daphne stood in the bathroom at the front of the house, looking in the mirror as she curled her hair. Her and Crowley had planned on going out that night, and she was getting ready.

A soft spring breeze blew in through the open window, she took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled.

Setting the curling iron back on the sink, she heard voices come from outside of the window.

"I know we're killing the demon, but what about girl?" She heard an unfamiliar male voice say in a hushed tone.

She ducked out of sight from the window, and listened.

"Guilty by association." Replied another.

"Isn't she a hunter, I heard she's barely eighteen." The first voice said.

"Then that just proves she knows what she's doing is wrong." The second voice said.

Daphne closed her eyes, listening to the sound of her heart beat. Then she picked up a knife she had hidden in one of the drawers.

She listened for the door to open, her heat raced inside her chest.

Listening to their foot steps, she waited until they got just past the door, she swung it open and jumped out.

She stabbed her knife into the side of one of the men's necks, he immediately fell to the ground.

Just as the other one turned to see what was going on, she hit him with all of her might, hearing bones crack in the side of his face as her hand started to bruise.

He fell back wards, she watched as he quickly got his bearings and started to stand, drawing a gun.

Without thinking twice she got a tight hold on either side of his face, and used all of there strength to quickly turn it. A sickening series of pops filled her ears as his neck snapped in her grip.

She backed up, her hand over her mouth as she looked at the two hunters. They were dead, by her hand. She had never killed anyone who wasn't possessed before.

A gnawing feeling erupted in her stomach, feeling the guilt of what she had done.

She heard some noise echo from the other side of the house, it sounded like Crowley yelling.

Pulling the knife from the mans neck, she started down the hallway. Her head pounded, and she still felt like she was going to throw up.

She heard another pained yell, and she knew without a doubt, it was Crowley.

Peeking around the corner of a door, she saw two men holding onto Crowley, his arms bound with holy water soaked ropes. Another man stood in front of them, closing the lid on a bottle of holy water.

"What is it about the girl? She's a hunter right? What are you getting out of her, besides a piece of ass?" She heard a man say, though she couldn't tell which one.

"Where is Daphne?" Crowley asked, wondering if they had already gotten her.

"Fled, probably. Don't worry, we'll find her.. And she will be… dealt with properly." Answered another.

She watched as Crowley smirked at the man in front of him. "I don't know about that, she's stronger than she looks, mate." He said, through gritted teeth as the water burned like acid on his skin.

Daphne pulled her head from the doorway. No one knew she was still in the house, not even Crowley. She could run and no one would ever find her.

Looking down at the knife, she knew she had a decision to make.

Let them kill the demon who had taken her in, and in a sense saved her life, or kill three more men who had spent their whole lives saving people, sacrificing everything to try and make a difference.

"Enough, let's gut him and go after her." A voice rang from the room.

Looking back around the door way, she saw the man in front of Crowley start towards him with a knife.

"Can't we talk about this?" Crowley said, panic showing in his voice. He had no way out, even if he managed to get out of the ropes, there were still two men holding him.

"Damnit." She said in a whisper, as she started into the room.

The next few minutes passed in a blur.

As the man was directly in front of Crowley, about to plunge the knife into him, Daphne came up behind the hunter, her knife ripped through the flesh on his neck as he fell the floor gurgling on his blood.

She swallowed hard, and looked up at Crowley.

Before anyone had time to react, she felt a pain in her back. She was confused for a second, before she felt a knife rip into her back again.

She didn't notice the other man in the corner of the room.

Her eye's never left Crowley's face, as the hunters arm went around her neck and he stabbed her again.

Tears ran down her cheeks as he let go of her and she collapsed on the floor. Crowley watched as she slowly stopped moving and the life left her eyes.

In shock from what had just happened, the two hunters holding onto him had loosened their grip and he managed to get out of the ropes and away from them.

The hunter watched in horror as Crowley killed the two men.

Looking at the man who had just killed Daphne, Crowley said "Now you and I mate, are going to have some fun."

His eyes widened as he slowly started to step backwards out of the room and into the hallway, away from the irate demon.

Cries of agony boomed through the house, as Crowley slowly killed him.

Walking back into the room, Crowley wiped his bloody hands on a towel and dropped it on the floor.

"Come on, Love." He said, as he picked up Daphne's lifeless body and took her into the living room, gently laying her on the couch. He disappeared from the room.

**-{()}-**

Daphne's eyes fluttered open, squinting she stared at the ceiling light directly above her.

Slowly sitting up on the couch, she looked around the living room. Trying to stand, she cried out in pain. Looking down she saw that she was covered in blood.

After much effort she managed to get enough strength to stand up, she slowly and painfully made her way down the hallway, holding onto the walls for support.

She stopped at the sight in front of her, a man lay there dead, it looked like his insides had been ripped out. Cautiously going past him, she entered the room where the other's lay murdered.

Her memories came back, she remembered being stabbed in the back. She reached her hand back and felt, no wounds only blood.

She realized then how weak she felt, the room started to spin on it's side, and her legs buckled under her.

Just before she hit the floor someone caught her.

"I've got you, Love." Crowley said, his voice soft in her ear, as he swooped her up, cradling her in his arms.

She yelped in pain, every movement made it feel like her back was being sliced open again.

"Shhh." He said, quieting her, as she raised her arms and held onto his neck.

Walking into the living room, he again gently laid her back down on the couch, but this time he sat beside her.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes full of questions, and pain. She scooted herself up a little, laying her head on his leg as she winced in pain.

The house was silent as they sat there, he gently stroked her hair. She wasn't sure what happened, but she felt cold and alone.

Finally, she couldn't take the questions bouncing around in her head anymore.

"Crowley, did I die?" She asked, her voice weak and hoarse.

After a pause, he stroked her hair again and answered, "Yes, But everything's fine now."

"It doesn't feel fine." She said, a few tears spilling from her eyes and onto his pant leg.

"It will." He stated, as he lifted the back of her shredded shirt to make sure the wounds were gone.

**-{()}-**

Warren stood in the doorway, watching the demon inspect his nieces back. He had just walked through what looked like a massacre.

"You're alright?" He asked surprised , looking at Crowley.

He raised his head, and looked at Warren, fire burning in his eyes. He didn't say anything, just kept gently stroking Daphne's hair.

"Are you alright Daphne?" He questioned, concern covered his face as he realized she was soaked in blood.

"No thanks to you." Crowley's voice roared through the room.

The sudden outburst made Daphne's body jump, which sent more pain shooting through her. She whined from the pain.

Upon seeing this, Crowley carefully raised her head and scooted over replacing his leg with a pillow as he stood up.

"What happened?" Warren asked, observing her feeble state.

"Your hunter's killed her!" Crowley yelled at the man in front of him.

"I told them not to touch her." Warren answered.

Crowley shook his head angrily, every fiber of his being wanted to run across the room and rip Warren's head off.

"If they killed her how is she…" His voice trailed off, and his expression turned to rage.

"You son of a bitch! Her soul!" Warren yelled, thinking Crowley had made a deal with Daphne to keep her alive.

"Her soul is perfectly intact, I added this into someone else's deal." Crowley answered, even though he didn't owe an explanation.

Warren's face softened, and then turned to confusion.

His whole life he had known one thing for sure, demons were monsters, but now he couldn't deny what was right in front of him. For some reason, this demon had brought his niece back from the dead, and seemed to be taking care of her. He considered the thought that Daphne might be right about Crowley being the gray area.

"I don't understand. Why would you do that?" Warren asked.

"Get out, and call off the others." Crowley demanded.

"I need to talk to Daphne." He said, looking at his niece laying helpless on the leather sofa.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. Now, I'm going to tell you one more time.." Crowley's voice trailed off, before his eyes narrowed and he yelled, "GET OUT!"

Warren took one more look at his young niece, before turning and walking out of the room, and back past the dead bodies on his way out of the house.

Crowley sat back down on the couch, his breathing hastened from rage.

Daphne laid there, she didn't care that Crowley had just spoke for her. Nor did she care that six hunters lay dead in the house, her whole world had been turned upside down in less than an hour. Hunter's were supposed to be good, but yet they had just brutally killed her. Demon's were supposed to be bad, and yet one just saved her life and didn't ask for anything in return.

She wasn't sure for which reason, but tears poured out of her eyes as she began to cry. Her body shook lightly from the sobbing, and with every shake more pain came, bringing more tears.

Without a word, Crowley moved the pillow and placed her head back on his leg. She slowly moved her hand, gently placed is onto his knee as the tears kept going.

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

**A/N -** Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you are reading, and want me to continue the story. As long as I know you guys are reading and enjoying it, I'll keep the updates coming **^_^**


	6. Gentle Kisses

**A/N (Disclaimer) ****6-11-12****- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the beginning of chapter 1.**

**VI**.

_Disclaimer - A Crowley/OC, rated M for a reason. Involves, graphic descriptions of violence and various sexual acts._

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

Daphne walked from the bathroom back to the bed, her hair still wet from the bath. Laying her head against the pillows, she looked at the door way to the bedroom.

Crowley had sat with her all night, he didn't even leave once to go to the crossroads.

Walking back into the room he brought a tray of breakfast food, he smiled down at her. She looked back with the same blank expression she'd had all day.

He sat down beside her placing the tray on the bedside table.

"You need to sit up and eat." He told her, his voice was gentle but firm.

She shook her head no.

"The quicker you get back to a normal routine, the faster you're going to feel better." He told her.

"No." she said, her voice so soft that he barely heard her.

"No, what?" He questioned.

"Nothing is going to be normal again, Crowley." She said, her voice still soft.

Laying down beside her, he asked, "What are you talking about?"

She looked at him, her eyes looked cloudy and gray.

"I should be dead." She stated.

The corners of his mouth angled slightly down, he didn't expect her to have a reaction like that.

"Your saying, you wish I hadn't brought you back?" He asked, trying to make sense of what she meant.

"No, I mean yes.. I don't know. I killed people, I guess I got what I deserved." She said, tears making her eyes sparkle as she looked up at him.

"They got what they deserved, Daphne. You shouldn't feel remorse for any of it." He said, trying to make her feel better.

Not believing a word of what he said, she turned over facing away from him. Letting out a small pained noise as she moved, her whole body was still aching.

Crowley looked over at the tray of food, and then around the room. His gaze finally stopped on her. He was at a loss as to what to say or do.

"Do you want to be alone?" He asked.

She was quiet for so long, he didn't think she was going to answer him.

"I don't know." She said, holding her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears in.

"Should I stay?" He asked her.

He watched as she nodded her head.

Sliding under the blanket beside her, he carefully wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his arms, letting him know she wanted him there.

Laying there with her in his arms, he silently replayed the prior day in his head. She had killed three of the six hunters, and in all honesty she had saved his life.

He thought about how it didn't even cross his mind to leave her dead, and how much he wanted that hunter to suffer for killing her.

Shaking his head in disbelief at himself, he was starting to feel things he hadn't felt in hundreds of years, and somehow it was all because of her.

Pressing a kiss to her temple he thought of how she must care about him also, or she wouldn't have killed those other hunters to save him..

He wasn't sure how long he had been lost in his own head, but her breathing was calm and even, she had drifted off to sleep, still wrapped in his arms.

**-{()}-**

She woke up several hours later, in the bed by herself. A few minutes later Crowley walked back into the bedroom, a glass of scotch in hand.

He smiled softly at her, she returned the smile. She was feeling a little better, but still pretty sore.

"I thought you left." She said.

"Just went for a drink." He said, lifting his glass.

Crossing the room and laying back in the bed with her, he sat the glass down beside him on the table.

He watched her closely as she turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes she turned her head and looked back at him, his eyes met hers.

"Why did you do it? Why did you bring me back?" She asked.

He scooted a little closer, his voice low as he answered her, "You died trying to save me."

"Is that the only reason? Just repaying a favor?" She asked, surprised that she was nervous about getting an answer.

"No." He answered honestly.

"Then why?" She pushed for answers.

Instead of a verbal answer, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She was taken aback by how gentle the gesture was, normally his mouth is pressed against hers so hard her lips swell against her teeth.

Pulling back he paused and looked at her face. His eyes traced all of her soft features, he leaned in to kiss her , but stopped to stare at her again, this time his eyes looked into hers. Even though they were still slightly red from all of the crying, some of the sadness was gone, and she managed to smile weakly at him.

Her eyes still on his face, as she traced his jaw line with her fingertips, before pulling him in for a kiss. His tongue slid between her soft lips, and tangled with hers.

Now on top of her, Crowley placed another gentle, passionate kiss on her damp lips.

His warm breath fell upon the side of her neck just before his lips, kissing her so lightly she almost didn't feel it.

They stared at each other for a minute, before laying down when he pulled her against him, as he kept her wrapped in his arms.

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

**A/N - **_Thank you for reading ^_^ If you have time, please leave a review and let me know your reading._

_~Also, My other Daphne stories, Summer Lovin' and The Thrill of the Hunt have both been updated~_


	7. Now It Consumes Me

**VII.**

**Disclaimer - A Crowley/OC, rated M for a reason. Involves, graphic descriptions of violence and various sexual acts.**

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

"You're being awfully quiet." Crowley said to the young girl, still wrapped in his arms.

Daphne looked up at him, biting her lip she tried to think of words to describe what was running through her head, but she couldn't.

"I'm.. confused." Was all she managed to say.

He was quiet in response to her statement.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask…" She started to say raising her head up and looking at him.

He watched her as she spoke, clearly nervous about what she was about to ask him.

"Do you.. I mean, Are you… Is it even possible…" She stopped, her lips pursed together in frustration at her words evading her.

"Can demons care about people?" She asked.

Raising his eyebrows he said, "Generally speaking, no."

"Oh.. Yeah, Of course." She said, trying to act as though his words didn't just sting her.

Just as she was getting ready to move out of his embrace, he said "However.. If your asking, do I care about you.."

She raised her head, her blue eyes widened.

"Can't you tell?" He asked, holding her tighter.

An unintentional smile spread across her lips in response to what he'd said.

"I mean it crossed my mind, but.. I thought.. It was impossible." She admitted.

"You really are the gray area…" She said softly as she laid her head back down.

"I'm what?" He asked.

"The gray area, That's what I told my uncle.. He see's everything about this world in black and white, but you're… different." She said, trying not to offend him.

He remained silent.

**-{()}-**

The next day, she was feeling better. Crowley was gone, so she got up and was walking through the house.

No blood, no signs of a struggle, no one would ever know six murders had happened there. But she did know, and the memories of what she had done were still haunting her.

"You're finally out of bed." Crowley said.

She turned and looked at him, her eyes sad again. He looked confused for a second, then he realized they were standing where she had killed the hunters.

He walked up and held onto her hips, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

After a pause she said, "I never thanked you for brining me back… Thank you."

Holding onto her tight, he kissed her again. Not breaking the kiss, her hands undid the buttons on his shirt, holding onto either side of his now open shirt, she looked at him.

Pulling her face back to meet his, he kissed her deeply, and hungrily. Moaning lightly into his mouth, she held onto his arms as his hands crept up the bottom of her shirt.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side as he now focused his lips on her neck.

Pushing her body forward against his, she slid her arms inside of his shirt, and held onto his back.

He stopped kissing her, and she heard him say, "Have you never heard of calling first?"

She spun around, to see her uncle standing there, a slightly disgusted look on his face, as he looked down at the floor and then back up at them.

"Your looking better." He said, trying his best to smile at his niece.

She nodded, "Feeling a ton better."

"Can I get you some lunch?" He asked her.

She paused for a minute before she turned to Crowley.

"I'll be back later." She said.

He gave another angry look at her uncle, before nodding and leaving the room.

Sitting in the passenger seat of her uncles 1971 Charger, she ran her fingers over the old soft leather on the inside of the door. She had spent most of her life tagging along on hunts in the passenger seat of this car.

The drive to the diner was silent, as she wondered what he wanted to say to her.

Taking their seats at a quiet booth in the corner, she studied the menu.

"These ole' menus ain't changed much." He said, in response to his niece taking forever to make up her mind.

"I guess I have.." She said closing the menu and ordering the soup of the day.

She had been eating five star food from all around the world for months, nothing at this roadside place sounded good.

"He didn't seem to happy about you leaving with me, I'm surprised he didn't try and stop you." He said.

Taking a sip of her water Daphne looked at him, "Crowley, doesn't tell me when I can or can't go somewhere. And for the record, you did try to have us both killed." She said.

"Daphne, I told them not to hurt you. They were just supposed to kill him." He said, his voice low so other people wouldn't overhear them.

"I'm sorry for the way things happened." He said, taking a bite of his food.

Crushing up some cracker and putting them into her soup bowl she said, "But…?" Knowing his statement wasn't finished.

"But, I'm not going to apologize for trying to save you." He finished.

Setting her spoon down with a clank against the glass bowl, she said, "You don't get it, Uncle Warren.. I don't need to be saved.. Not from him." She said.

"He's your blind spot, Daphne, you're so young. I know this.. Thing.. That you have between you feels good now, but sooner or later your going to realize what a terrible mistake you're making. He's a demon." He said, the last few words cold as ice.

"Yeah. He is.. But he's not like the others." She said, trying to think of a better expression to describe him.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, the gray area.. I heard you." He said, remembering the first night he'd seen them together.

She looked down at her soup that was getting cold.

"Daphne, I know you've never been one to try and fit into the crowd, and you've been really independent and trustworthy from an early age, maybe it's about time you'd get a rebellious streak, you are still a teenager." He said, trying to make excuses as to why she was with a demon.

"A rebellious streak?" She asked, her face twisted.

"Ever since you met Dean.." He started to say but she cut him off.

"Don't talk about him." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"I know he broke your heart, but that's no reason to go throwing your life away." He said.

"Your right, I grew up really fast, I had to! As independent, and trustworthy as I've been.. Don't you think I deserve your trust now? I know you don't agree with what I'm doing… but there's so much you don't understand." She said, trying to reason with him.

He shook his head.

"I've seen you with him, and the way he acts with you.. It's nothing I've ever seen before, but I don't trust it.. Or you right now." He told her honestly.

"Why? All because of what he is?" She asked.

"No. " He said, looking up at her, his eyes heavy as he spoke.

"Then why?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath he looked up at her.

"He didn't kill all six hunters." Warren said, "There's no way he did."

Pushing her soup bowl away from her, she looked up at him.

"You sent them after Crowley…" She said.

"So you kill your own kind to save a monster?" He asked.

Shaking her head angrily, she rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home." She responded.

"You mean your going back to the demon?" He asked.

"No, I'm going back to the person who actually cares about me." She stated.

"He can't, it's impossible." He stated.

"With everything you've seen in your life.. And your going to say something is impossible? We deal with the impossible everyday.. This just isn't the reality you want to live in, but it's the one I'm picking." She said, before she walked to the door and left.

On the walk back to Crowley's house, she gave some thought to what her uncle told her. Letting her mind actually think about how much she was starting to care about this demon scared her.

Not to mention the fact that hunters and demons were both angered by their relationship, so they were in danger from both ends of the spectrum.

Going inside the house, she looked everywhere for Crowley, but he was gone.

Sitting on the foot of the bed, she looked at her bags. Was this really the life she wanted? Living with a demon, fighting both good and evil to stay safe?

Picking up her dirty clothes from the floor she shoved them back into her bags mixing them with her clean clothes as she headed for the door.

Bringing out the last of her bags, she climbed into the drivers seat and started her Mustang.

Looking back at the house she saw Crowley standing in front of one of the huge windows, drink in hand, watching her.

"Damnit." She said, realizing he saw her.

She had been hoping to make a quick get away before he returned. Shutting the car off, she rested her forehead against the steering wheel.

Considering her options, she was still not going to go back with her uncle. She was out on her own now… She could live on the road, hunting like she had been raised to do. Or she could get a little apartment in some town where no one would find her, She had plenty of money from Crowley adding things into deals for her.

Then there was the other alternative, she could stay with the demon, live life day by day. He had stayed true to his word, he gave her more freedom than anyone else, gave her anything she wanted, and there he was standing in the window watching her go, not interfering.

Looking back at the house, she saw he was still there. Pulling her eyes from him, she looked at herself in the rearview mirror. She was at a loss for what to do next.

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

_A/N - Thank you for reading! Please, if you like what your reading leave a review and let me know. I'd love to hear from you all ^_^_


	8. On Sinking Ground

**A/N (Disclaimer) ****6-11-12****- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the beginning of chapter 1.**

**VIII.**

_**Disclaimer - A Crowley/OC, rated M for a reason. Involves, graphic descriptions of violence and various sexual acts**_**.**

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

Sighing, she opened the door and stepped out of her car. Grabbing her bags from the trunk she headed towards the door. It opened as she reached it. Crowley watched her as she lugged her clothes back in, dropping the bags in the living room.

"Decided to stay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking up at him.

Her eyes went to the floor, taking a deep breath she looked at him again.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I want to stay here, but I know it's wrong, you're a demon. And even knowing that, I can't stop the way that I feel about you." She admitted.

He stepped closer to her, "How is that, exactly?" He questioned.

She reached a hand up and held onto the side of his face, ignoring his question she continued to speak, "But I don't like the person I am, when I'm with you.. I killed people. And it scares me to know that I'd do it again, without hesitation, if you were being threatened." She said, pausing as she took a breath.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked her.

"That I won't be the same. Honestly, I'm afraid of what I might be capable of." She said, dark thoughts filling her head.

Pulling her against him, he pressed his mouth against hers. His tongue forced it's way between her lips until it found hers.

He was glad she'd decided to stay, every minute he stood there and watched her sitting in her car was torture.

He was at ease now, knowing she'd made the decision to stay with him.

As his tongue continued to sweep the inside of her mouth, his strong muscular frame pressed against her as he backed her against the wall. Their hands ripped off each others clothes.

Her mind drifted briefly to their first night in this living room. She had tried to stop it, but she wasn't able to restrain herself from him.

Even now, she submitted fully to his every touch. Pushing her body firmly against his.

Moving her hand from the back of his head, she ran her fingers over his shoulders and down his chest and rested on his lower stomach.

…

Their breathing was harsh and uneven as they held onto each other as if the world was crashing down around them, and if they let go they may never see each other again.

**-{()}-**

_~Later that night~_

"Crowley?" She said, coming out of the bathroom, her hair still wet from her shower.

Her call was met by silence, he was off at the crossroads.

Sitting down on the foot of the bed, she looked at her bags she had brought back in the bedroom.

Her eyes drifted up to the elegant dresser, it occurred to her she had been living here from months, and never unpacked anything.

It was easier to leave that way, she could grab her bags and run, but now she had no desire to leave, she'd made up her mind to stay.

She smiled to herself as she unpacked her bags, dividing her clothes between the dresser and the closet.

After she had put everything away, she laid back on the bed. Completely comfortable in the house, completely comfortable with him.

She was home.

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

**A/N - Thanks for reading! Please, if you liked what you read leave me a review and let me know. **


	9. Dresses and Stitches

**VIIII**.

_Disclaimer - A Crowley/OC, rated M for a reason. Involves, graphic descriptions of violence and various sexual acts._

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

**-{()}-**

_~A few weeks later~_

"Crowley!" She yelled, as she dug through the drawers of the dresser trying to find her favorite jeans.

Moving to the closet, she flung the doors open and looked at the clothes hanging in it.

"Crowley!" She yelled again.

"What?" He asked, walking into the room and looking at her.

"What the hell are these?" She asked, pulling some dresses off the hangers and holding them up.

Before he could answer her, she said, "I swear to god, every day more of my clothes are gone and more of these things, are popping up." She said, shaking the dresses.

A small smile toyed at the corner of his mouth at seeing her angry.

"Daphne, you're beautiful, you should wear clothes that play up your features." He told her.

"Oh, so what? I don't look good in my normal clothes?" She asked dropping the dresses on the floor.

"I didn't say that." He replied, looking at the pile of fabric on the floor.

Trying to avoid arguing any farther she rubbed her temples and said, "Where are my jeans?" She asked.

"Which ones, you own more denim that anyone I've met." He pointed out, still picking at her clothing style.

"Damnit, Crowley. You know which ones… My favorite ones, they have that Led Zeplin patch sewed over a hold on the thigh!" She yelled.

"That dilapidated pair? Really, love. They were worn out, there was more fabric missing than there was there." He said, getting irritated at her yelling at him.

"This whole time you've been throwing my clothes away? You have no right!" She yelled.

He watched her as she gathered all of the dresses he had put in the closet for her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

She ignored him, as she carried the arm full of clothes outside and dropped them on the paved driveway.

Walking back inside she went into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of Craig from under the cabinet and carried it outside.

"Do you have any idea how much those cost me?" He asked referring to the dresses.

"Don't care." She said, unscrewing the lid from the bottle of scotch.

"Daphne…" Crowley said, watching her.

She emptied the whole bottle on the clothes, pulled a lighter from her pocket and lit the pile of alcohol soaked clothes on fire.

"You just wasted perfectly good scotch!" He shouted at her, looking at the flames.

"You threw away my perfectly good clothes!" She shouted back.

"I bought you those to show you how you should dress." He yelled.

"How I should dress? Are you kidding me? Fancy dresses every day? This isn't the sixteen hundreds or when ever the hell it was you were human!" She yelled, still mad over her clothes.

Angrily shaking her head she looked back into the flames, a few seconds later she looked at him and said, "Give me your wallet."

"Why?" He asked.

"I need new clothes Crowley!" She yelled at him.

"You've got money, or have you forgotten the several bank accounts I've set up for you." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is your doing so your going to pay for it." She said.

Finally he pulled a credit card from his wallet and handed it to her.

Without saying a word she got in her car and drove to the nearest mall.

She looked around in several stores and already had quite a few bags when she walked into another clothing store.

Sitting the bags on the floor beside her, she started looking through a rack of jeans.

"You take my credit card and go shopping… to buy these… these rags?" She heard Crowley say from beside her.

She looked over to see him holding up a bright orange strapless halter top.

"I wasn't going to wear it alone, look." She said, digging through her bags until she found a long sleeve black shirt with slashes across the front and the back of it. "It goes under this." She told him.

Shaking his head he said, "These look like something you dry dishes with, not put on your body."

Angrily she grabbed the clothes away from him, and put them back in the bags.

A few of the other customers were looking at them.

"Please, just go home." She begged as she turned her attention back to the rack of jeans.

"What about this?" He questioned, holding up a light gray dress.

"Are you joking? How am I supposed to hunt anything in that?" She questioned him, with her eyebrows raised.

"You've not been doing any hunting lately." He pointed out.

Grabbing the dress away from him, she put it back on a rack and moved to another section of the store, hoping he'd leave her alone.

"I just don't understand why you'd want to dress like that." He said, his tone honest.

"I don't understand why you all of a sudden have a problem with it? I moved in with you months ago, and now you have a problem with my clothes?" She asked.

"Daphne, all I'm trying to say is you don't wear clothes that accentuate your body, right. Your beautiful, but the way you dress you look like your homeless." He finally said what he'd been thinking.

"I what? No I don't!" She yelled at him.

A lady looked up from the other side of the clothing display at them, she looked back and forth before shaking her head and walking away.

Daphne figured her reaction was on the count of how much older Crowley's meat suit was than her.

"There's no talking you out of this is there?" He questioned, realizing how much he had upset her.

"No, there's not." She admitted, her blue eyes slightly saddened as she looked at him, before turning her attention back to the clothes.

"Daphne…" Crowley said, his voice softer as he observed the way she was acting.

She didn't even look at him.

"Leave me alone." She said.

Placing a hand on the small of her back he said, "Are you alright?" She moved away from his touch and said, "I'm upset, Crowley. I just want you to leave me alone."

After watching her for a few moments he listened to her and walked out of the store.

-**{()}-**

_~Later that night~_

Daphne sat on the end of an emergency room table, as a nurse stitched up the deep scratches across her side.

Daphne hadn't told Crowley but she had been following newspaper reports of possible werewolf attacks, and tonight was a full moon. So after she finished her shopping tracked the lead down, and got into an altercation, she managed to kill it, a silver blade through the heart, but not before it cut her side really bad.

"So tell me again how this happened?" The nurse asked.

"I told you already, I was walking to my car and someone came up from behind me. I barely got away." She said. The story she was telling them was that she had been mugged and cut with a knife.

"We're going to keep you for the night, just for observation." The nurse said upon finishing the stitches.

"No your not. I'm going home." Daphne said, standing up, and pulling her shredded shirt back on.

"I can't legally let you leave by yourself, not in the shape your in. You've lost so much blood… I don't know how you drove yourself here." The nurse said.

"I'm not staying." She told her.

"Then let us call someone for you." The nurse pushed.

"There isn't anyone." Daphne told her, sitting back down as she felt dizzy.

"What about your parents? Another relative?" The nurse questioned.

"I'm not exactly on speaking terms with any of my family." Daphne told her.

"Do you live by yourself?" The nurse asked.

Daphne shook her head no.

"A significant other?" The nurse asked, smiling at her.

Daphne stifled a laugh, thinking of Crowley as her boyfriend was funny. But at the same time it fit their situation.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Daphne said, as she gave them Crowley's phone number.

She watched as the nurse left the room.

Going out to the desk she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Crowley answered the phone.

"Hi, Daphne Tayler gave me this number. She's at the hospital and needs you to come pick her up, I can't discuss details over the phone." The nurse said, looking up to see a man walking in the sliding doors tucking a phone in his pocket.

"Just a moment." The nurse told him as she covered the mouth piece on the phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone hearing silence.

Crowley held his phone up for the nurse to see, "You were talking to me, where's Daphne?"

Cautiously the nurse hung up the phone and said, "That was quick…"

"I just happened to be walking by, where is she?" He asked, growing impatient.

The nurse looked at him, he had to be at least in his forties, and her patient had just recently turned eighteen.

"I might have gotten the number wrong." The nurse said, trying to make sense of it.

Sighing loudly with irritation Crowley said, "Is she here or not?"

Nodding her head the nurse took him back to the room she was in.

Walking in the door, Crowley looked at her. Her lips almost had a slightly bluish tint, her skin paler than normal.

She made eye contact with him for a second, and quickly looked away when she saw his angered expression.

"We'd like to keep her over night for observation." The nurse said, looking back and forth between them, still a little surprised at the couple.

"I told you I'm not staying." Daphne said, standing up so quickly she started to fall sideways.

In an instant Crowley was beside her, steadying her he looked at the large amount of stitches through her shredded fabric on her shirt.

"Sir, maybe you could talk her into it." The nurse pleaded, not wanting to let Daphne leave.

"She said no, there's no convincing this one. She's stubborn as hell." He said, as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"We'd really like to keep her, just for the night." The nurse said, hoping to talk some sense into them.

"Thank you for calling me, I can get her from here." Crowley said, his voice raised as he finalized the answer for the nurse.

He was silent as they made their way from the door to where she had parked her car.

He opened the passenger side door, and she carefully slid in. Grimacing as her skin moved and the stitches pulled a little.

Opening the drivers door he look at the interior of her car, there was blood everywhere.

"Do you have any idea how much my dry cleaning bill has gone up lately?" He asked as he sat in the blood soaked seat.

She knew he wasn't going to hold his silence for long.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled, his voice boomed inside the enclosed space of her car.

"Werewolf." She admitted, closing her eyes. Hoping he wasn't going to keep yelling at her.

"Werewolf? When I left you, you were at the bloody mall! How did that turn into a fight with a werewolf?" He yelled.

"I'd been reading some stuff in the newspaper… tonight was a full moon, it seemed like an open shut case." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still hunting?" He yelled even louder, his voice was making the pounding in her head even worse.

She opened her door.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"On second thought, maybe I should stay here for observation." She said, her voice a mumble.

"Shut the door." He said, his tone commanding.

"Daphne, shut the door." He said, his voice softer, when she didn't respond the first time.

Looking at him, he noticed how purple the skin under her eyes looked, "Are you going to shut the hell up?" She asked.

"Just shut the door." He said, his voice now back at it's normal tone.

She pulled the door shut, he reached over and took a hold of her chin, turning her face towards his. He leaned over the console and kissed her gently on the lips.

Even though he didn't say it, she knew he got gotten so mad because he was worried about her.

She rested her head against the window as he drove them home.

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

**A/N - I hope you liked the update. ^_^ Please, leave a review.**

_I have 2 other Crowley/OFC stories. 'Bobby's Daughter' and 'Jane's Obsession' - Both are rated M. I also wrote a Crowley one-shot 'A Vrigins Deal', also rated M._


	10. The Real Thing

**A/N (Disclaimer) ****6-11-12****- Graphic/detailed sex scene deleted to protect my account, for more information visit my homepage, or the authors note at the beginning of chapter 1.**

**X.**

**Disclaimer - A Crowley/OC, rated M for a reason. Involves, graphic descriptions of violence and various sexual acts.**

**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**

Daphne walked into the living room, picking her laptop computer up from the coffee table and carried it back to the bedroom with her. She was wearing a loose fitting dark purple t-shirt, and light pink boy short underwear.

A about an hour later Crowley emerged from the bathroom, wearing only a pair of dark boxers.

"When did you get home?" She questioned, looking up from the computer screen.

"A while ago." He said, sliding onto the bed beside her.

Peering over at the screen he said, "What are you looking at?"

She quickly shut the computer, "Nothing important."

He took the computer from her and opened it, sighing at what he saw, "You trying to find a case? Daphne… you've just started to get your color back." He said, a tinge of anger showing in his voice.

"I wasn't going to leave for a hunt anytime soon…" She replied.

He shook his head, "You're not with your family, you don't have to keep putting yourself through that."

"Crowley, I know you don't understand it… but I actually like hunting." She admitted, looking at him.

He laid the computer on the bedside table and looked back over at her, smiling at how much better she looked than a few days ago right after the attack.

Leaning over he hungrily kissed her lips, desire pulsated through her core as their lips moved together. He moved over her, grabbing onto either side of her hips he gently pulled her from the sitting position until she was laying down. He heard something make a crinkling noise under the pillow, he looked at her confused. Sliding a hand under her pillow her pulled out a newspaper, with an article on bodies that had been found missing their hearts, highlighted in bright yellow highlighter.

She smiled at him, "Oops." She said, trying to sound innocent. He shook his head and tossed the paper across the room.

Reaching up she wrapped her arms around him, their damp lips moved together as their tongues danced. Her breathing became choppy as the magnitude of the kiss deepened, forcefully his tongue swept the inside of her mouth, their slightly clothed bodies rubbing together. Kissing and sucking on the side of her neck, he made a slight growling sound into her ear, she smiled at the masculine noise and turned her head, rejoining their lips.

Daphne groaned loudly in pain, tears stung her eyes as she grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the stitched up cuts on her side.

His eyes widened when he realized what happened, he had forgotten about her wounded side, and had gotten carried away, squeezing hard onto her sore skin.

Wrapping her arms around herself she turned slightly over on her side, breathing hard into the pillow as her entire side ached and burned.

He kissed the exposed side of her face, trying to ease the pain he had unintentionally caused her.

"I'm sorry." He breathed into her ear, kissing her cheek again.

Finally the pain dulled a little, and she nodded her head.

Carefully he rolled her onto her back and lifted her shirt up, looking at the wounds. Luckily, all the stitches were still intact, and even though her skin was now fire red where his hand had been, there wasn't any blood.

He kissed across her stomach, his lips and tongue leaving a blazing hot trail that felt like liquid silk wherever his mouth touched. Her breath became more shallow as he was now kissing her inner thigh.

…

Turning over and raising up, she straightened out the top sheet, and pulled it up over them, laying on her side facing him. After a few moments, he turned on his side and faced her also, reaching his arms out and pulling her against him. She smiled as he pressed a kiss to her flushed, shoulder, still covered in a thin layer of sweat that made her skin glisten. She felt closer to him than she ever had before. Moving forward and resting her forehead against his upper chest, she gave into her heavy eyelids, and slowly drifted off to sleep, still cradled in his arms.

_**{}-{()}-()-{()}-{}**_

_**A/N - I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. ^_^ Please, leave a review.**_

_**I'll be posting a new Crowley/OFC one-shot soon, I'm working on it now.**_


End file.
